


Art for "Lux Aeterna"

by HitoriAlouette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ghost Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Professor Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriAlouette/pseuds/HitoriAlouette
Summary: Art for the DeanCas MiniBang 2019





	Art for "Lux Aeterna"

> For the DeanCas Mini Bang, I had the pleasure of collaborating with [thatpeculiarone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone) on this beautiful fic.
> 
> The art was made using different mediums, including pencils, ink, watercolors, and Photoshop!

[Tumblr Art Post](https://hitori-alouette.tumblr.com/post/186387125448/art-for-lux-aeterna-by-thatpeculiarone-for-the) Tumblr Masterpost

This fic is precious, If you like ghosts, psychics and ancient gods, you should read it right now!


End file.
